Wer dem Wind folgt
by DavyKeith
Summary: Wie es bei Rilla und den anderen weiter gegangen sein könnte...
1. Titel

**Wer dem Wind folgt...**

**23. März 1919 - 18. Mai 1925**

**Hier ist der 1. Teil meiner Wind-Pentalogie**

**Belehrung geht vom Herzen aus, Bildung vom Leben...**

Christian Friedrich Hebbel (1813 - 1863)


	2. Mein Liebster

**Kapitel 1, Mein Liebster**

_**D**_ie raue See presste ihre gewaltigen Wellen gegen die Felsen der Küste von Four Winds Harbour. Mit jeder neuen Welle roch die Luft mehr und mehr nach Salz und der milde Duft nach Frühling war kaum noch wahrzunehmen. Bertha Marilla Blythe, von allen nur Rilla genannt, saß auf einer der Felsen, blickte hoch zum Himmel, an dem sich viele graue Wolken daran machten, denn Himmel nach und nach zu verdunkeln und atmete die frische Luft in tiefen Zügen ein.

"Rilla-meine-Rilla, du bist so abwesend, bin ich inzwischen so langweilig geworden?"

Die sanfte Stimme ihres Begleiters riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Langsam löste sie ihren Blick vom Himmel, lächelte und sah sich direkt Kenneth Ford gegenüber. "Sei nicht albern", sie stieß in sacht in die Seite. "Ich hab mich gerade eben nur gefragt, ob das alles wahr ist oder ob ich wieder mal träume". Sie zog ihre Beine noch näher an ihren Körper heran.

"Du träumst also von mir?". Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Kens Gesicht aus. Rilla lief puterrot an und wand ihren Kopf ab. "Wie kommst du darauf?" Innerlich biss sie sich auf die Zunge. Nun hatte sie schon wieder gelispelt. Es war noch keine Viertelstunde her, in der Ken sie nach vier langen Jahren des Kriegs zum ersten mal gesehen hatte und was machte sie, sie lispelte hier rum.

Ken lächelte sie amüsiert an: "Schon okay Rilla-meine-Rilla, ich träume doch ebenfalls von dir, jede einzelne Nacht. Der Gedanke an dich hat mich da drüben am Leben erhalten. Der Gedanke dich wieder zusehen, wieder mit dir zu sprechen, dich im Arm zu halten, dich zu küssen, all diese Dinge waren meine Motivation nicht aufzugeben und schnell zu dir zurück zu kehren".

Sie sah hoch. Meinte er das ernst? Noch nie hatte sie Ken Ford so sprechen hören. "Ach und wieso bist du bereits zwei Wochen wieder zurück und kommst erst heute? Ich musste durch die Zeitung erfahren das du zurück bist. Kein Brief, kein Telefonanruf, nichts… da kann es ja mit der Sehnsucht nach mir nicht weit her sein!" Sie sah ihn trotzig an. Das träumerische war aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden und hatte einen ernsten Ton angenommen. Sie wollte endlich Antworten auf ihre Fragen. War ja ganz schön und gut was er ihr da erzählte, aber war es die Wahrheit?

Nun senkte Ken seinen Kopf. "Ich kann verstehen das du wütend bist, Rilla-meine-Rilla. Wirklich, kann ich vollkommen verstehen. Lass es mich erklären. Ich hätte dich nach so einer langen Zeit zum ersten mal wieder gesehen. Ich wusste nicht wie du reagieren würdest, was du sagen würdest… was ich sagen würde.

Ich hatte Angst davor dich wieder zusehen. Es hätte sich ja inzwischen vieles ändern können, immerhin war ich vier Jahre weg. Ich wusste nicht ob dein Herz nun für jemand anderen schlägt oder ich mich vollkommen zum Narren mach. Und das Gefühl habe ich immer noch".

Rilla blickte ihn mit ihren Haselnussbraunen Augen an und glaubte ihm jedes Wort. Es war die Wahrheit, sie spürte es ganz tief in ihrem Herzen.

"Hältst du mich für einen Narr Rilla?"

"Überhaupt nicht. Ich bin froh, dass das der Grund ist, weshalb du erst jetzt kommst… ich dachte du hättest mich vergessen und irgendeinem Mädchen in Toronto schöne Augen gemacht", seufzte Rilla. Endlich war es raus, ihr fiel ein schwerer Stein vom Herzen.

"Ich meine, ich bin nur Rilla Blythe aus Glen, nicht mehr. Was könnte ich schon bieten im Gegensatz zu einem Mädchen wie Alyson Hollingsworth …", gestand Rilla und machte ein trauriges Gesicht.

Ken schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Du hast die Geschichte von Alyson und mir also gehört? War zu erwarten, aber das war einmal, vor langer Zeit, bevor du in mein Leben getreten bist, glaub mir bitte. Es könnte tausend Alysons geben, ich würde mich nur nach dir verzehren", versicherte er.

Rilla nickte kurz, machte jedoch ein unglückliches Gesicht.

"Ich sehe du glaubst mir nicht. Rilla, ich habe hier vor langer Zeit etwas sehr wertvolles verloren".

"Etwas wertvolles", wiederholte sie und bemerkte nicht wie immer mehr Sonnenstrahlen durch die dicke Wolkenschicht am Himmel hin durchbrach.

"Ja, mein Herz", murmelte er.

"Dein Herz?", fragte Rilla verwirrt.

"Ja mein Herz und zwar an dich Rilla. Seit dem Tanzabend vor fünf Jahren gehst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich liebe dich Rilla-meine-Rilla", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und strich ihr über die Wange.

Rilla errötete. "Ken… ich liebe dich auch". Sie blickte ihn mit ihren großen, glänzenden Augen an. In ihrem Kopf herrschte ein wahres Chaos.

Langsam beugte Ken sich zu ihr hinab, schaute ihr tief in die Augen und küsste sie ganz sanft auf ihre Lippen.

Wie im Zauberrausch der Liebe kam es den beiden vor, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Alles um sie herum war vergessen, die Sonne die sich nun endgültig ihren Weg durch die Wolken gebahnt hatte, das Meer das zur Ruhe gekommen war, einfach alles.

Im Moment zählte nur noch der kostbaren Augenblick der Glückseligkeit, den sie miteinander teilten.


	3. Wehrmutstropfen

**Kapitel 2, Wehrmutstropfen**

"_**I**_ch kann es einfach nicht glauben, einfach Tod. Das muss ein schlechter Albtraum sein", schluchzte Nan Blythe und lehnte sich gegen die Schulter von Jerry Meredith. Er versuchte sie mit seinen Worten zu beruhigen, die jedoch in ihrem Schluchzen untergingen und das einzigste was er tun konnte, war sie fest an sich zudrücken und den Weg nach Ingleside hinauf zu führen.

Dem Weg hinauf nach Ingleside hatten sich ihnen mehrere Menschenmengen angeschlossen, die ebenfalls schwarz trugen, die Gesichter gesenkt hielten, still neben einander her liefen und ihre Tränen mit dem Taschentuch trockneten.

"Vor wenigen Tagen haben wir noch mit einander gelacht, und heute, waren wir auf ihrer Beerdigung. Das ist einfach nicht fair", flüsterte Di. Carl hielt mit der einen Hand einen Schirm über die beiden und mit der anderen strich er ihr sanft über den Rücken.

"Sie war eine wirklich gute Seele. Ich dachte immer sie würde ewig leben. Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurück drehen und noch mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen", sagte Rilla und unterdrückte die aufkommenden Tränen.

"Weist du noch Weihnachten 1908? Als wir morgens nach unten kamen und das ganze Haus nach Lebkuchen gerochen hat? Sie muss schon Mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden sein um für uns alle eigene Lebkuchenmännchen zu backen" Ein kurzes schmunzeln flog auf Jems Mund, als er sich jedoch umdrehte und einen kurzen Blick auf den grau wirkenden Friedhof erhaschte, schwand das schmunzeln. "Ich kann mir Ingleside ohne sie nicht vorstellen", gestand er und wand sich ab.

Rilla schaute mit betroffener Miene nach draußen, wo der Regen heftig gegen die Fensterscheibe schlug. Sie hatte den April noch nie leiden können, wenigstens Regnete es heute, es spiegelte ihre Gefühle wider. Der Gedanke daran, dass Susan nun nicht mehr bei ihnen sein konnte, sondern allein in einem kleinen, kalten Grab liegen musste, war einfach grausam.

Susan sollte hier in Ingleside mit ihnen allen zusammen sitzen. Ingleside war nicht nur das zu hause der Blythes, sondern auch das von Susan gewesen und das immer hin mehr als 26 Jahre, Jahre voller Freud und Leid. Susan selbst hatte einst gesagt, dass Ingleside seit Generationen für Gemütlichkeit, Leben und Fröhlichkeit gestanden hatte, doch heute wirkte es grau, einsam und verlassen.

Die gute alte Susan nie wieder über Politik, Cousine Sophia oder über Katzen schimpfen zu hören, traute sich keiner Auszumalen. War sie nicht nur ihre Haushälterin und zu mancher Zeit Ersatzmutter gewesen, sondern ein vollwertiges Familienmitglied, dessen Ableben eine große leere in ihrer Mitte hinterlassen hatte.

Natürlich würde man den Schmerz über Susans Tod nie mit dem von Walter vergleichen können, aber schmerzt der Verlust eines Geliebten Menschen, ob Blutsverwandt oder nicht, nicht auf verschiedensten Wegen gleich?

Nun hatten sich die Blythes, Merediths und Ken im Wohnzimmer eingefunden und dachten an die verstorbene. "Ich weis wirklich nicht wie wir es Shirley bei bringen sollen?", durchbrach Di nach einer Weile die stille.

Gilbert hob das Gesicht aus seinen Händen und schluckte trocken: "Ich weis es nicht, ich weis es wirklich nicht". Er wirkte müde und abgespannt. "Hier trink das Dad, dass wird dir gut tun". Rilla reichte ihrem Vater eine Tasse Tee und nahm auf der Sessellehne neben ihm platz. Gilbert blickte zu seiner jüngsten Tochter hoch und tätschelte ihr sanft die Hand.

"Gilbert, du siehst müde aus, geht es dir nicht gut?", erkundigte Rosemary sich und beugte ihn mit ihrem geübten Mutterblick, der gleich wusste wenn etwas nicht stimmte. "Kein Wunder wenn man seit Nächten nicht mehr schläft, sich mit arbeit zu schüttet und sich in seinem Büro versteckt", antwortete Anne statt Gilbert.

Seit ihrer Ankunft in Ingleside war sie die ganze Zeit am Fenster gestanden und blickte hinaus. Ihr langes rotes Haar fiel ihr über die Schulter und versteckte ihr Gesicht. Gilbert sah sie grimmig an und stellte seine Tasse klirrend auf dem kleinen Tischen ab.

"Du kannst nicht mehr schlafen?", fragte John Meredith und wirkte verwirrt. "Er macht sich vorwürfe, musst du wissen. Er gibt sich die Schuld an ihrem Tod", antwortete wieder Anne, wendete jedoch nicht ihren Blick vom Fenster. Gilbert erhob sich wütend. "Anne das geht niemanden etwas an", fuhr er sie an und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen wie ein Löwe im Zoo.

"Natürlich geht es jemanden an, es betrifft uns alle". Sie hatte sich umgedreht und zum ersten mal sah man die Tränen die ihr die Wange hinab liefen. "Sollen wir weiterhin zuschauen wie du dich weiter quälst und dir die Schuld an etwas gibt's, wofür du nichts kannst? Ich werde nicht länger dabei zu schauen. Erst Walter, dann Susan, willst du der nächste sein? Das werde ich nicht zu lassen". Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und begann zu weinen.

Gilbert blieb für einen Moment stehen und blickte sie an, als hätte er sie noch nie zuvor im Leben gesehen. Mit ruhigen Schritten kam er näher, nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Es tut mir leid, Anne-Mädchen. Ich wollte dir, euch allen keine Angst machen. Es ist diese Grippe. Sie hat bereits so vielen Menschen das Leben gekostet, aber ich kann einfach nichts gegen sie ausrichten". Seine Stimme hatte wieder einen ruhigeren Ton angenommen.

Anne hatte aufgehört zu weinen, blieb jedoch weiterhin in seinen Armen. "Du hättest doch mit uns sprechen können. Wir sind doch immer für dich da, die Kinder, unsere Freunde und ich", flüsterte sie.

"Ich denke du hast Recht. Aber den Kampf gegen diese Grippe werde ich nicht kampflos aufgeben, dass verspreche ich euch. Für Susan", sagte Gilbert und das glänzen war in seinen Augen wieder zu sehen. Sie alle wussten das er sein best möglichstes tun würde und sie alle wollten ihn dabei unterstützen.

"Du bist ein wunderbarer Arzt, Dad und ich hoffe das ich eines Tages ebenfalls so gut sein werde", gestand Jem und blickte zu seinen Eltern auf. Gilbert sah seine Kinder und Freunde an und schien wirklich begriffen zu haben, dass selbst er in mancher Hinsicht einfach machtlos war und Susan nicht hatte helfen können.

"Jem hat Recht, Dad. Susan wusste das. Ich bin mir sicher, sie würde nicht wollen das du dir solche Vorwürfe machst und krank wirst", flüsterte Di und ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Familienbild über dem Kamin, wo ihr die glücklichen Gesichter ihrer Familie aus längst vergangener Zeit entgegen lächelten und Susan stolz mit ihrer Haube an der Seite stand.

Rilla ergriff die Hand von Ken und drückte sie ganz fest. "Wir müssen versuchen stark zu sein und weiterhin die Treue halten. Für Susan und für Walter", flüsterte Rilla. Sie alle nickten um zu zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatten.

_In Gedenken an C. D. _


	4. Prinzesschen

**Kapitel 3, Prinzesschen**

_**A**_lice Flagg stand hinter ihrem Tresen in Carter Flaggs Laden und ließ ihren Blick durch den großen, stickigen, Sonnendurchfluteten Raum wandern. An diesem Nachmittag schien alles wie immer zu sein. Man hatte sich um 15 Uhr in ihrem Laden getroffen um sich gegenseitig die neuesten Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Ja, es schien wirklich alles wie immer zu sein.

Ein lautes Lachen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Die Traube schwatzender Damen, die aus sechs Frauen bestand, amüsierte sich im Moment köstlich über ein Thema. Alice lächelte, es war wirklich alles wie immer. Sie gesellte sich zu ihren Freundinnen und war sofort mit von der Partie. "Sie hat doch im Ernst geglaubt ein fünftes Baby würde ihre Ehe retten. Pah, das ich nicht lache. Louisa war schon immer so ein naives Ding gewesen. Kein Wunder! Ihre Mutter war eine Edwards, die sind alle nicht besonders helle". Gertrude Palmer schlug sich lachend auf den Schenkel und steckte die anderen damit an.

"Schlimm, schlimm das ganze, aber ich hab Louisa noch nie leiden können. Dieses ewige rumgeheule. Kein wunder das Peter bereits große Augen bekommen hat und sich in der Gegend umschaut". Ein hämisches Lächeln breitete sich auf Mary Vances Gesicht aus. Die anderen fingen heftig zu gackern an. "Mary, meine Liebe", versuchte Melissa West Mary zu tadeln, gab den Versuch jedoch auf und stimmte mit ein ins allgemeine Gelächter.

Das Gelächter fand ein jähes Ende, als die Ladentür aufgerissen wurde und eine keuchende Elizabeth Smith mit hochrotem Kopf in den Laden gestolpert kam. Die pummlige Frau stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte, schnappte nach Luft und versuchte dabei den anderen was mitzuteilen. "Na, na Lizzie, was ist den passiert, du bist ja völlig außer Atem. Jetzt beruhigst du dich erst einmal und dann kannst du in aller Ruhe berichten". Alice Flagg zog einen Stuhl in Elizabeths Richtung, die mit einem lauten '_plop_' Platz nahm.

"Mädchen, ich muss euch was erzählen, ihr werdet es mir nicht glauben", japste Elizabeth und fasste sich an die Brust. Von Neugier getrieben drängelten sich die anderen zu ihr und bildeten einen Halbkreis. "Erzähl, erzähl", drängelte Agatha Jenkins. "Ihr werdet es mir nicht glauben wer heute in Glen angekommen ist. Das ich diese Person noch einmal sehen würde, hätte ich nicht geglaubt". Sie machte eine kurze Verschnaufpause und bemerkte die verwirrten Gesichter ihrer Klatschweiber.

"Persis Ford! In Fleisch und Blut!" Sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf den Schenkel und riss ihre Glubschaugen weit auf. "Du musst dich getäuscht haben, Lizzie. Persis Ford war seit Jahren nicht mehr in Glen. Wieso sollte sie ausgerechnet jetzt kommen? Du musst dich getäuscht haben", winkte Gertrude Palmer ab. "Ich hab sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Ken Ford hat sie vom Bahnhof abgeholt. Ich sag euch, wie ihre Mutter und Großmutter. Die Nase ganz weit nach oben gerichtet. Nein, ich hab mich da auf gar keinen Fall getäuscht", versicherte Lizzie und verschränkte die Arme.

"Soso, Persis Ford ist also wieder hier. Ich kann nicht verstehen was sie hier will. Sie hat sich immer nur über Glen und seine Bewohner herablassend ausgelassen. Was will sie den hier? Sie soll doch wieder nach Toronto verschwinden! Verzogene Göre!", fauchte Melissa West und fuchtelte wütend mit ihren Armen. "Mit 7 Koffern stand sie am Bahnhof und hat die Nase gerümpft. Und ein Kleid hat sie an! So was würde ich nicht einmal im Tod anziehen. Knallrot und so kurz! Ich konnte die blanken Knie unter ihrem Kleid sehen", krächzte Elizabeth aufgebracht. "Das sie sich eigentlich nicht schämt! Naja, in das Kleid hättest du ja nicht einmal im Tod reingepasst, Lizzie Schätzchen, wenn wir ehrlich sind", zischte Agatha Jenkins und musterte Elizabeth von oben bis unten.

"Ich hab Persis noch nie leiden können. Noch als wir Kinder waren, hielt sie sich für etwas ganz besonderes und war sich zu schade mit uns zu spielen. Ja, das konnte sie ganz gut, uns mit ihrer arroganten Art einschüchtern. Und dann hat sie immer davon gesprochen wie reich sie doch ist, was für tolle Kleider sie doch zu hause habe und sie es kaum erwarten könnte auf die tollen Partys gehen zu können… sie ist einfach nur eine schreckliche Person. Eine verzogene Pute, dass ist sie", fauchte Mary.

"Sie ist eben eine Ford. Nehmt nur Owen Ford. Er kam hier her um an- gelblich einen 'Roman zu schreiben' und fährt dann mit dieser Leslie Moore als Ehefrau nach Toronto zurück. Typisch, glaubt einfach kommen zu können und alles an sich reissen zu müssen, dass ist einfach so typisch!", maulte Alice.

"Ich wusste gleich, das es mit Leslie Moore kein gutes Ende nehmen würde, tja und nun nimmt es eben ein schlimmes Ende mit Persis", teilte Agatha Jenkins den anderen lustlos mit. "Sie hat bestimmt einen Verehrer nach dem anderen und bildet sich vermutlich weis Gott was darauf ein. Naja, bis eines Tages ein Unglück geschehen wird", grinste Melissa.

"Naja, lang wird sie es hier ja eh nicht aushalten. Ich wette nach 2 Wochen haben die Blythes keine Lust mehr sich mit ihr abzugeben", kicherte Mary. "Persis, unser Prinzesschen, wird ihnen ihren Aufenthalt zum reinsten Desaster machen". Mary rieb sich ihre Hände und fing an zu kichern. Die anderen stimmten mit ein. Alice hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen. Ja, an diesem Nachmittag war wirklich alles wie immer, ohne Zweifel.

"Es ist so schön das du hier bist, Persis", lächelte Gilbert und umarmte Persis zum zweiten Mal. "Du siehst so anders aus. Du bist so hübsch geworden. Du hast bestimmt jede Menge Verehrer", zwinkerte Gilbert ihr zu und musterte sie ganz genau. "Gilbert", lächelte Anne, "ich denke Persis ist bestimmt erschöpft von der langen Fahrt. Sie will sich bestimmt erst einmal frisch machen. Du kannst sie später noch lang genug ausquetschen". Persis bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln bei Anne und verschwand nach oben ins Gästezimmer. "Sie sieht ihrer Mutter wirklich sehr ähnlich, findet ihr nicht?", fragte Gilbert und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz.

"Na, wenn man von dem dunkelblonden Haar, den grünen Augen und der Tatsache absieht das sie sehr groß ist, aber ansonsten, ja, da besteht eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit", murmelte Di, blickte jedoch nicht von ihrem Buch hoch. "Na da hat eine ja ein geschultes Auge", ärgerte Jem seine jüngere Schwester und lies sich in einen Sessel fallen. "Nana, hören wir da etwa eine Spur Neid aus deiner Stimme, liebes Jemchen?" Nan zwinkerte ihm zu. Ein Kissen flog durch die Luft und traf Nan mitten im Gesicht. "Neid ist ein Fremdwort für mich", lachte Jem.

"Naja wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt, kommt Persis eher nach unserer verstorbenen Tante Helena, das sagt jedenfalls Dad", mischte sich nun Ken ein. "Ehm naja, im Grunde ist es ja egal nach wem sie kommt. Ich finde jedenfalls das sie eine der schönsten Frauen ist…", schwärmte Nan.

"… die gleich nach dir kommen, nicht wahr", unterbrach Jem sie und zwinkerte ihr zu. "Duuu", fauchte Nan, regte ihre Nase in die Höhe und verschränkte die Arme, wie sie es schon als kleines Kind getan hatte. "Kinder", versuchte Anne ihre Kinder zu besänftigen, aber konnte ein leises Lachen nicht verbergen. So lange Zeit war es her gewesen, dass wirkliches Leben hier geherrscht hatte, einfach zu lange. Sie genoss im Moment jeden Augenblick.

"So, da bin ich wieder". Elegant stand Persis am Türrahmen gelehnt und lächelte ihnen allen entgegen. Sie hatte ihr sportliches, weinrotes Kleid gegen ein elegantes Lindgrünes eingetauscht und ihr langes, gewelltes Haar lag elegant über der Schulter. "Komm, setz dich zu uns Liebes", bat Anne und deutete auf den Platz neben sich. Persis legte den Kopf etwas schief, lächelte jedoch und schwebte auf den leeren Platz neben Anne.

Anne goss ihr ein Glas eiskalte Limonade ein und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. "Nun erzähl doch mal, wie geht es dir? Es ist so lange her, dass wir dich zum letzten Mal gesehen haben. Deine Mutter hat uns natürlich geschrieben wie es dir geht, was du so machen würdest, aber natürlich ist es etwas anderes es von einer anderen Person zu hören. Wir freuen uns wirklich sehr das du nach Glen gekommen bist, nicht wahr Gilbert?".

"Ich freu mich auch wieder bei euch zu sein, Tante Anne. Es müssen Jahre her sein, wo ich das letzte mal hier war… jedenfalls vor dem großen Krieg", Persis Stimme war zu einem Murmeln geschrumpft und verlor sich in der Stille. Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen und sie senkten den Kopf. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens lächelte Persis wieder und versuchte es von neuem. "Jedenfalls hab ich jetzt vor so lang es geht hier bei euch zu bleiben und eine schöne Zeit zu verbringen. Natürlich nur wenn es für euch in Ordnung geht?" Sie hatte sich an Gilbert und Anne gewandt.

"Natürlich ist es das! Du und Ken, ihr beide seid uns immer herzlich willkommen, merkt euch das bitte", sagte Gilbert und nickte den beiden Fords zu. Ken und Persis nickten ihm dankbar zu. Anmutig strich sich Persis eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nahm einen Schluck kühler Limonade. Rilla bemerkte nicht zum ersten Mal, dass Persis vieles anmutig tat, egal ob es um ihr Sprechen, ihre Gestik oder ihr Handeln ging, alles wirkte so überdacht und vorsichtig. Walter hatte Persis einst als Elfe bezeichnet und heute hatte Rilla zum ersten Mal verstanden, was er damit gemeint hatte.

"Ken hat erzählt du würdest seit Februar in New York leben. Ist New York wirklich so eine aufregende Stadt wie alle sagen?", fragte Jem und rutschte aufgeregt in seinem Sessel hin und her. Es war schon immer Jems Wunsch gewesen eines Tages in New York als Arzt arbeiten zu können und sobald er nur über das Thema 'New York' sprechen konnte, war er Feuer und Flamme dafür. Persis lachte kurz auf und winkte ab.

"So toll ist New York auch wieder nicht. Natürlich ist es was ganz anderes wie Glen oder Toronto, keine Frage, aber warum alle New York für aufregend halten versteh ich nicht. Natürlich ist sie nicht langweilig, aber die Menschen sind immer in Hektik, das ist wirklich schrecklich. Naja, mal abwarten wie lang es mich da noch hält", grinste Persis und erinnerte an das freche Mädchen das sie einst war. "Du hast doch bestimmt viele Verehrer nicht war", fragte Nan und bekam glänzende Augen. Alle wussten das Nan sich schon seit Kindertagen immer viele Verehrer gewünscht hatte, dabei jedoch nicht so erfolgreich gewesen war.

"Sag bloß Jerry reicht dir plötzlich nicht mehr", neckte Jem und streckte ihr frech die Zunge heraus. Dieses mal traf Jem das fliegende Kissen. "Ich finde das ist Persis Sache und geht uns weis Gott nichts an", merkte Rilla an und bemerkte wie Persis in ihre Richtung 'Danke' mit den Lippen formte. Rilla zwinkerte ihr nur zu. Aber sie wussten genau, dass Nan nicht so schnell locker lassen würde und wechselte schnell das Thema.

"Sag mal Persis, wie lang hast du den vor in Glen zu bleiben?", erkundigte Rilla sich. Sichtlicht überrascht und spürbar dankbar darüber das keine Fragen mehr zu ihrem Privatleben kamen, antwortete sie: "Ich dachte daran erst einmal den Sommer hier zu verbringen und dann mal abwarten was alles auf mich zukommen wird". Sie zwinkerte verschwörerisch in die Runde und alle fingen zu lachen an.

"So, nun hätte ich aber wirklich Lust einen Besuch im alten, guten Regenbogental zu machen. Ich bin lang genug im Haus gewesen, ich will was erleben. Wer hat Lust mich zu begleiten?", fragte Persis, erhob sich anmutig von ihrem Platz und blickte erwartungsvoll in die Gesichter ihrer alten Spielkameraden, die ihr verschmitzt entgegen lächelten. Einige Minuten später beobachteten Gilbert und Anne ihre eigenen Kinder, ebenso Ken und Persis wie sie lachend und unbeschwert in Richtung Regenbogental liefen. Es kam ihnen vor, als sei all der Schmerz und der Verlust der vergangenen Jahre vergessen, nichts erinnerte mehr daran, dass das Leben nie wieder so sein würde, wie es einst war. Aber im Moment lohnte es sich, für solche Augenblicke des Glücks zu leben und Vergangenheit, Vergangenheit sein zu lassen.


	5. Ein Blick in die Zukunft

**Kapitel 4, Ein Blick in die Zukunft**

_**E**_s war Anfang Juli. Man hatte das Gefühl der Sommer wäre endlich angekommen. Strahlend blauer Himmel, kaum Wolken und die ganze Zeit Sonnenschein. Ein Wetter das einen dazu einlud, die ganze Zeit an der frischen Luft zu sein. Es wunderte niemanden, dass die Blythes, Fords und Merediths ständig unterwegs waren: Ausflüge, Picknicks im Regenbogental… man bekam sie kaum zu Gesicht.

Wie auch an diesem Nachmittag. Sie saßen alle bei einem spontanen Picknick zusammen, genossen den Tag und konnten es nicht lassen, sich gegenseitig aufzuziehen.

"Willst du etwa ewig alleine bleiben? Wird Zeit das du dir einen Mann suchst und heiratest. Ich meine, jünger wirst du bestimmt nicht". Jem grinste seine Schwester Di frech an. "James Blythe!", fauchte Di und die Zornesröte lief ihr ins Gesicht. "Sag mal spinnst du?!". Di wusste gar nicht wohin mit ihrer Wut, schnappte sich einen nahe gelegenen Apfel und pfefferte ihn mit voller Wut nach Jem.

Der fing ihn auf und biss hinein. "Danke", schmatzte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. "Uhhh", fauchte Di und wusste nicht wohin mit ihrer Wut.

"Also ich werde nur aus Liebe heiraten", unterbrach Persis die Streiterei zwischen Jem und Di. "Ich dachte immer, du würdest dir einen alten Millionären schnappen, mit ihm zwei Kinder bekommen und wenige Jahre später würde er dann ins Grass beißen", grinste Jem und hatte in Persis ein neues Opfer gefunden. Alle Augenpaare waren nun auf Persis gerichtet, die sich lachend ins Grass fallen ließ.

"Entschuldigt bitte", sagte Persis nach dem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht. "Aber ihr müsst zugeben, die Vorstellung ist einfach zu köstlich. Aber Jemchen ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, ich habe nicht vor einen alten Millionär zu heiraten nur damit ich unter der Haube bin. Ich werde aus Liebe heiraten oder gar nicht. Ob nun Millionär oder Bettler, das ist mir egal!" Sie richtete sich wieder auf und bemerkte, dass alle sie anstarrten. Sie grinste und riss etwas Grass mit den Händen heraus.

"Ich denke ich werde keine Kinder bekommen. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich liebe Kinder und finde sie süß, niedlich und alles mögliche, aber ich halte es für das beste keine Kinder zu bekommen. Ich wäre, glaube ich, eine ziemlich chaotische Mutter und das muss ja nicht sein. Ich bin dann schon lieber die coole Tante, die ihre vielen Nichten und Neffen Babysittet", sie zwinkerte Rilla und Ken frech zu, die beide rot anliefen und beschämt auf die Seite schauten. "Wir werden sehen", murmelte Ken.

"Naja wie gesagt, Mum und Dad haben ja noch Ken und Rilla, die ihnen viele Enkelkinder schenken werden, da brauch ich mir wirklich keine Sorgen machen". Persis seufzte laut und lies sich wieder ins Gras fallen. Es war ein Zeichen ihrerseits, dass sie nun fertig war und jemand anderes etwas sagen durfte.

"Es ist einfach so schön hier", flüsterte Rilla und hatte ihren Kopf an Kens Kopf gelegt. "Einfach paradiesisch", murmelte Ken und wirbelte eine Haarsträhne von Rilla um seinen Finger. "Ach kommt schon, lauter Verliebte um mich herum", lachte Jem und zeigte auf Jerry und Nan und Ken und Rilla. "Das ist nicht fair".

"Das Leben ist nie fair, aber du wirst die gute Faith ja bald wieder sehen", schmunzelte Persis. "Noch drei lange…", Jem brach ab und schaute Una verwundert an. Die junge Frau war aufgesprungen und den kleinen Hügel hinaufgerannt und fiel einem Mann um den Hals.

"Eins muss man ihr lassen, der guten Una, sie hat einen guten Männergeschmack - erst Walter und jetzt dieser junge Mann", sagte Persis und begutachtete den Fremden. "Meinst du etwa Carl", fragte Rilla verwirrt.

"Ist ja witzig", lachte Persis, "er heißt wie ihr jüngerer Bruder".

"Persis, das ist ihr Bruder Carl", stellte Rilla richtig und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. "Machst du Witze Rilla?", fragte Persis ungläubig und musterte Carl Meredith noch genauer. "Ist das wirklich die Möglichkeit, dass das der kleine, dicke, Käferbesessene Carl Meredith ist?!", staunte Persis, hatte jedoch nicht bemerkt, wie Una und Carl näher gekommen waren.

"Er ist es, in Fleisch und Blut. Kaum zu glauben, nicht war _Prinzesschen_", lachte Carl, begrüßte nach und nach alle und nahm neben Una Platz. Una, stets die besorgte große Schwester, schnitt ein großes Stück Kuchen ab, reichte es ihm und begutachtete ihren kleinen Bruder. "Ich dachte, nach deinem langen Urlaub bei Onkel Henry und Tante Eva, würdest du kugelrund zurückkehren. Tante Eva liebt es doch ihre Gäste zu bekochen", lächelte Una.

"Sie hat es oft genug versucht, aber ich konnte mich die meiste Zeit wehren", zwinkerte Carl und biss herzhaft in das Stück Kuchen. "Leute, ihr dürft mich gratulieren", meinte er nach dem er den Kuchen verdrückt hatte. "Zu was den kleiner Bruder", erkundigte Jerry sich und hatte aufgehört Nan leise ein Gedicht vor zu lesen.

"Naja, ich hab zu keinem von euch ein Wort gesagt, ich wollte erst einmal abwarten, aber ich hab mich an der _Marshall Harper University_ in Toronto beworben und werde dort ab September studieren, ist das nicht der Wahnsinn?", freute sich Carl und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Oh Carl, das ist ja fantastisch! Meinen Glückwunsch", sagte Rilla und freute sich aufrichtig mit ihm. Auch die anderen gratulierten ihm und stellten neugierige Fragen.

"Die Marshall Harper University hat wirklich einen ausgezeichneten Ruf. Du hast wirklich Glück gehabt, dass du da noch reingerutscht bist. Manche bewerben sich bereits fünf Jahre vorher und kommen nicht rein. Würde mich doch wirklich interessieren wie du das geschafft hast", lachte Ken.

"Naja, ich nehme mal an, ich hab sie mit meinem Charme, meinem Humor, meinem tollen Aussehen und meiner spritzigen Art überzeugt", lachte Carl und zwinkerte ihnen mit seinem guten Auge zu.

Alle lachten und es kam Rilla wie früher vor, als sie alle noch Kinder gewesen waren und die Welt so unschuldig zu sein schien, wie sie alle. Einen so unbeschwerten Augenblick hätte sie sich vor ein paar Jahren nicht vorstellen können und genoss die Gesellschaft ihrer Geschwister, ihrer Freunde und ganz besonders die von Ken.

"Und was wird _Mr Charming_ ab September studieren?", fragte Persis.

"Ich werde Entmologie, auch Insektenkunde genannt, und Naturwissenschaften studieren. Tja Prinzesschen, sieht wohl so aus als würden wir uns ab September öfters sehen", lachte Carl und grinste ihr frech entgegen.

"Ich bin kein 'Prinzesschen'", sagte Persis, erhob sich und funkelte ihn böse an. "Persis", hauchte Rilla und blickte zu ihrer Freundin hinauf. "Ich wollte eh noch einen Spaziergang machen, bis dann". Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte davon. "Warte, ich komme mit", rief Rilla ihr hinter her. Sie küsste Ken zum Abschied und rannte Persis nach.

"Na was hat _die_ den für ein Problem?", rätselte Carl und rieb sich am Kinn. "Carl!" Una sah ihren Bruder böse an und nahm ihm den soeben gefüllten Kuchenteller wieder weg. "Persis ist wirklich sehr nett und überhaupt nicht so wie du denkst. Du solltest ihr wirklich eine Chance geben und sie näher kennen lernen. Sie hat sich wirklich verändert… wie wir alle", meinte Una, legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg und setzte ihren "Ich-bin-deine-Schwester-und-habe-immer-Recht" Blick auf. Carl stöhnte kurz auf und beschloss ihr nicht länger zuzuhören.

"Na gut…", sagte Jem um die Atmosphäre wieder etwas zu lockern, "wir wissen ja nun über Unas, Carls und Persis Zukunftspläne Bescheid. Jerry, Nan wie sieht es bei euch aus?". Abwechselnd blickte er Nan und Jerry an. "Ich werde die nächsten drei Jahre Theologie studieren und dann werden wir sehen", sagte Jerry.

"Und ich werde an der Schule von Glen unterrichten und naja, mal schauen was dann passiert", meinte Nan und schielte in Jerrys Richtung. "Na ihr werdet endlich heiraten, oder etwa nicht?", sagte Jem und riss seine Augen weit auf.

"Das kann dir nur einer beantworten", meinte Nan und widmete sich wieder dem Gedichtbuch. Jerry seufzte und machte ein Gesicht, als wäre ihm das Thema "Hochzeit" seit einer längeren Zeit nichts neues mehr.

Na gut", lenkte Jem die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. "Di, Ken, was steht bei euch an?"

"Ich werde noch ein halbes Semester Jura studieren und dann meinen Abschluss machen. Dann mal schauen in welcher Kanzlei ich arbeiten werde. Und wann ich und Rilla heiraten werden, dass wird sich zeigen", fügte Ken schnell hinzu als Jem seinen Mund geöffnet hatte.

"Und ich werde in Avonlea unterrichten, aber das weist du doch", sagte Di und verdrehte die Augen.

"Hey, hier muss jeder mal vorsprechen", grinste Jem.

"Na dann leg mal los Bruderherz. Was macht dein Studium und wann wird Faith deine Frau?"

Er räusperte sich kurz: "Ich werde noch ein Jahr studieren und Faith nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit herum heiraten". "Weis Faith bereits von ihrem Unglück?", lachte Di.

"Ha ha", sagte Jem trocken und verzog keine Miene. "Und nach unserer Hochzeit werden wird dann nach New York City ziehen. Ich habe ein Angebot von einer Klinik bekommen und zugesagt. Und Faith wird mit mir kommen".

"Na hoffentlich weis sie auch, auf was sie sich da einlässt", grinste Ken und fing sich einen Seitenhieb Jems ein.

Während die anderen weiterhin im Regenbogental ihre Zukunft planten, hatten Persis und Rilla nach einem kurzen Spaziergang beschlossen, zum Traumhaus zu gehen. "Er ist genau so wie früher, er hat sich kein bisschen geändert", maulte Persis und ließ sich auf eine Treppe sinken. Seit sie das Regenbogental verlassen hatte, gab es für Persis außer Carl kein anderes Gesprächsthema mehr. War sie doch wütend darüber, dass sie einfach gegangen war und wusste selbst nicht wieso sie sich so über ihn aufregte, schließlich hatte er wirklich nichts schlimmes getan. Er hatte sie nur '_Prinzesschen_' genannt, wie er es schon immer getan hatte. Eigentlich sollte sie es von ihm gewöhnt sein.

Seufzend legte sie ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und schaute mit abwesendem Blick in den Himmel. Rilla setzte sich neben sie und ließ ihren Blick langsam durch den heruntergekommen Garten gleiten.

"Jedenfalls danke", murmelte Persis nach einer Weile und durchbrach die Stille.

"Danke für was?", fragte Rilla und schaute die junge Frau an.

"Naja, danke das du mitgekommen bist".

"Ach was, das war doch selbstverständlich", winkte Rilla ab.

"Nein, war es nicht. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe nicht wirklich viele Freunde und ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass manche von ihnen nur mit mir befreundet sind, weil ich reich bin". Sie blickte Rilla mit ihren großen grünen Augen an und fing plötzlich zu lächeln an.

"Aber dann gibt es solche Menschen wie dich Rilla. Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, ich konnte dich früher nicht leiden. Du warst sehr eitel und verzogen und du bist mir einfach auf die Nerven gegangen. Aber ich durfte dich nun näher kennen lernen und hab eine ganz neue Rilla kennen gelernt, und sie gefällt mir um einiges besser als die alte. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir uns nun besser verstehen und ich denke, Ken könnte keine bessere Frau finden", gestand Persis und lächelte.

Rilla wusste gar nicht was sie sagen sollte und lächelte einfach nur zurück. War ihr Persis doch auch in den letzten Wochen und Tagen sehr ans Herz gewachsen und was keiner von beiden wusste war, dass dieser Tag wohl der Beginn einer wahren und aufrichten Freundschaft war. Vielleicht die Freundschaft, worauf beide schon seit einer Ewigkeit gewartet hatten.


End file.
